


【all叶】狐狸精

by a1131882249



Category: what - Fandom
Genre: M/M, what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 18:48:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11110671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a1131882249/pseuds/a1131882249





	【all叶】狐狸精

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WHAT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WHAT/gifts).



     
 ---------  
     
    所有认识叶修的，都理所当然地不会怀疑他作为人类的真实性，然而他确实不是人。  
     
    其实叶修是个狐狸精，不是骂人的那种，而是货真价实，由狐狸修炼而成的精怪。  
     
    他的原型是只雪白雪白的北极狐，皮毛光鲜靓丽，外形漂亮，气质优雅，是狐狸中相当高贵的品种。  
     
    那为什么这么多年都没人发现呢？  
     
    除了很早以前某次恰巧撞见他发情的苏沐秋之外，没人知道他的真实身份，就连苏沐橙也不知道这个秘密。  
     
    到现在还没人发现，得益于他高深的道行，也有科学时代人人不迷信的原因在内。  
     
    然而叶修看上去不难让人把他跟狐狸或是妖精这两个词联系到一起，五官组合本就长得有点小勾人，皮肤又白又嫩，那狭长的眸子，微微下垂的眼角，时而露出的狡黠笑容，许多人都会忍不住在心里暗啐一句真是个小妖精。  
     
    什么？你说狐狸精都是妖媚入骨放浪形骸祸国殃民回首一探万千枭雄便折腰？  
     
    得了吧，这都什么年代了，现代的狐狸精早就改头换面了，连发情期都过渡成了一年一次，虽然骨子里的风骚和浪荡是不减的。  
     
    一直以来，叶修都隐藏得很好，一千多岁的老狐狸了，这点本事还是有的。  
     
    可是这几天，他渐渐有些力不从心了。  
     
    为什么呢？因为他发情期到了。  
     
    准确来说，是做为一只狐狸精的发情期到了。  
     
    狐性本淫，对狐狸来说每天都可以是发情期，但到了真正的发情期，就完全是两码事了。  
     
    所谓发情期，发情了该做什么？自然是交配。公狐狸不能生崽，但是公狐狸精可以。  
     
    叶修想象了一下自己一边挺着个肚子，一边给小狐狸喂奶的场景，打了个寒颤。  
     
    本来狐狸精的发情期并不是那么难以抑制，随便用手指或者按摩棒什么的插插自己就能挨过去。  
     
    偏偏国家队的众男性生物老是爱撩他，一得空就往他身边凑。  
     
    尤其是喻文州王杰希这俩，动不动就对他上下其手，荤话随口就来，连孙翔这么纯情的小伙子都玩起了壁咚，还跟他咬耳朵说小妖精你成功引起了我的注意，自己点的火自己来灭。  
     
    都说了要少跟着楚云秀她们看电视剧。  
     
    叶修坐在床上，一只手撑着下巴，有些苦恼地叹了一口气。  
     
    他一点也不想像他的同类一样发情期到了就四处求欢，像只母猫似的委人身下，狐狸可是高贵不凡的种族，他要维持他的骄傲和尊严。  
     
    就算他是狐狸精，也是一只超凡脱俗不与妖艳贱货同流合污的狐狸精。  
     
    可是再清心寡欲不近情色，也耐不住这么多人成天撩拨啊！！  
     
    本来发情期身体就敏感，这次还来得格外汹涌，他都尽量避免身体接触了，那些人却还是死皮赖脸地贴上来。  
     
    如果不是他确信自己隐瞒得很好，都要开始怀疑身份是不是暴露了。  
     
    自从他发情期一开始，队里每个男性队员都有意无意地与他进行一些肢体上的摩擦，警告之后不仅不收敛，还变本加厉，本来只是搂搂肩摸摸腰，后来直接上手往屁股招呼了，捏捏臀肉拍拍臀瓣，某个专业耍流氓人士还假装不小心地戳了戳股沟。  
     
    每次他一出现在训练室里，那群基佬们就会像求偶的野狼一样肾上腺激素飙升，散发出浓烈的荷尔蒙，眼冒绿光地把他紧盯着，就差没在嘴角挂点口水了。  
     
    那模样就跟生怕到嘴的猎物飞走了一样。  
     
    撩叶最出类拔萃的非王杰希莫属，不撩到叶修腿软腰酥绝不罢休，无视其他人针扎般的视线，心满意足地享受着领队的投怀送抱。  
     
    其次当属黄少天，动不动就一个飞扑，要么就是从背后把他抱得死死的，两只有力的臂膀死死地箍住他，灌他满满一鼻腔的雄性气味，又浓又烈，叶修当即就软了腰，直往年轻气盛的剑圣怀里倒。  
     
    信不信哥推倒你们然后狠狠地坐上去啊！叶修愤愤地在心里想着。  
     
    ……真是有志气的想法呢叶神。  
     
    ………………  
     
    反观这边，国家队队员们也敏锐地嗅到了点不寻常的气息。  
     
    --领队最近有点不对劲。  
     
    于是这天，队里的众基佬们趁着叶修和两个妹子不在，扎堆到了一起。  
     
    黄少天率先挑起了话头:“哎哎我说，你们有没有觉得这几天老叶表现得特别奇怪啊？”  
     
    张新杰沉思片刻，点了点头，“是有点，以前我掐他腰反应都没有这么激烈。”  
     
    “对对对！”方锐表示强烈的赞同，“昨天我就凑在他耳边讲了几句话，结果讲完一看，老叶整个人都软了，直往我身上挂啊！”  
     
    “还不止这样...”张佳乐脸红了红，有些不自在地说道:“我昨天喂叶修吃葡萄，结果吃完之后，他，他直接把我手指缝里的汁液都舔干净了。”  
     
    “没错，骚得要命，而且身上还有股很好闻的香味。”王杰希暧昧一笑。  
     
    “我靠，你们整天都对叶修干这些事，也不嫌恶心啊？!”自认为自己对叶修没兴趣的孙翔十分震惊。  
     
    黄少天一脸“是谁把他放进来了”的嫌弃表情，毫不留情地嘲道:“呵呵，说得跟自己不是基佬似的，顶多我们是中国结你是回形针而已。”  
     
    孙翔张了张嘴，发现自己竟无言以对。  
     
    喻文州低笑一声，手支着下巴，目光深邃，像是在回忆什么美好的滋味，“说起来...昨天我去叶修前辈的房间里向他请教，一不小心就碰到了他的臀缝，反应有点激烈，腿似乎都在打颤呢。”  
     
    你确定是不小心吗。队员们纷纷投以质疑的目光。  
     
    喻文州笑笑不说话。  
     
    “老叶的身体的确是比普通人要敏感上不少，但也没现在这么夸张啊。”对叶修身体揩油多年的黄少天如是说。  
     
    周泽楷抿了抿唇，腼腆一笑，“跟只发情期的小母猫一样。”  
     
    非常直接地道出了众人的真心话。  
     
    别笑得那么羞涩，都知道你是个黄暴的周泽楷了。  
     
    呵呵，小母猫？宁折不弯的李轩在心中很不屑地笑了一声，都想让叶修体验一把你们的公狗腰对吧。  
     
    “叶领队的状况很奇怪，要说的话，和动物发情时的症状是基本吻合的。”肖时钦表情严肃，郑重其事道。  
     
    现在已知的情报:类似发情，敏感，有异香，避免身体接触。  
     
    喻文州一只手轻叩着桌面，沉吟半晌，缓缓开口:“你们说，叶修前辈该不会是...？”  
     
    他停顿下来，目光深邃地思忖着。  
     
    “是什么是什么！队长你倒是说完啊！！”黄少天急吼吼地追问。  
     
    喻文州抬头和王杰希心照不宣地对视一眼，微微颔首，看来都是一样的想法。  
     
    “你们听说过一种神奇的设定吗？”  
     
    张佳乐:“啊？什么设定？双性人？人鱼？哨兵向导？”  
     
    “……”  
     
    “咳咳，我什么都没说，你们继续，继续。”  
     
    喻文州环视众人一圈，意味深长道:“相信你们大多数都是不陌生的，知道abo吧？叶修目前的状况十分符合这个设定。”  
     
    “abo？”张佳乐一愣，随即郁闷道:“我刚才就想说这个的。”  
     
    肖时钦张新杰方锐等人均露出恍然的神情，而黄少天和其他几个则是一脸茫然。  
     
    “啥abo？英文字母？单词缩写？？”这是表面上很老司机实则从没看过同人文的黄少天。  
     
    “我来跟你们科普……”  
     
    于是，十几个国家队的脊梁就这么在训练室里谈论起了发情生子标记这些令人深感世风日下道德沦丧的话题来。  
     
    唉，这破队吃枣药丸，直男都见不着半个了。  
     
    国家队男性成员中唯一的良心，如钢筋般笔直的李轩大大忧伤地坐在一旁这么想着，并翻看起了网盘中存储的海量叶修高清大图。  
     
    ………………  
     
    日子就这么过去了几天，叶修的情况也不见恢复正常，心脏大队们正打算来个几发试探，万万没想到突然杀出了个外国佬。  
     
    “靠靠靠靠！！早就跟他说过了，那个F国的队长一看就是个老骚棒！还敢一个人跑去别人的房间？！老叶是真不怕被吃干抹净啊！”黄少天脸都给急红了，恨不得在背后插对翅膀，立马飞到叶修身边去。  
     
    喻文州拍拍他的肩，安慰道:“别急，说不定就只是在普通的pk呢。”  
     
    他这话说得十分没有底气，因为傻子都看得出来那个F国队长对叶修有意思，又是送花又是约饭，如今直接约到了房里，目的可谓是昭然若揭。  
     
    而此时的叶修，正以一个暧昧的姿势，被敌队队长强制性地环抱在怀中。  
     
    “oh！My sweetheart，你闻起来真香。”Vincent用他那有些蹩脚的中文说着，低头在叶修的发顶上轻轻闻了闻，深吸一口气，一副陶醉其中的表情。  
     
    好像个变态哦。叶修眼角抽了抽。  
     
    “so sweet，so lovely！”他再次赞叹道。  
     
    叶修昂起头，勾动唇角，似笑非笑地睨着他，语调暧昧，“哦？我很好闻？”  
     
    Vincent被这个笑容迷了个七荤八素，一个劲地点头。  
     
    确实是很好闻。  
     
    普通的狐狸精身上只有骚味，而像叶修这种道行高深的狐狸精，不仅没有骚味，发情期的时候身上还带着一股异香，好闻得要命，动情的时候尤为浓烈，平常则是淡淡的清香。  
     
    两人的距离骤然缩短了些，Vincent的手按在了叶修的双肩上，空气中跳跃着暧昧的因子。  
     
    叶修挑眉，盘算着要是他真敢亲上来，就甩他他一个定身术，再来个烈性春药，顺便把门给锁上。  
     
    “Captain！”正当两人的距离快要缩减到零的时候，门被叩响了。  
     
    “Come in。”  
     
    Vincent面色不善，一副好事被打搅的样子，不耐烦地皱起了眉头。  
     
    进来的是F国的战斗法师，他看了眼叶修，走近了几步，注意到两人暧昧的姿势，先是吹了声口哨，接着上下打量了叶修几眼，摆出了一个不怀好意的笑容，“umm...Captain，the beauty is so cute，he looks like a foxtrel，right？”【嗯...队长，这个小美人长得真可爱，他看上去真像个狐狸精，对吧？】  
     
    “go out！！He is mine！”Vincent将叶修挡在身后，目光不善地瞪着他。  
     
    “他在说什么？”叶修问。  
     
    “噢，lovely，不要生气，他说你像是个...像是个狐狸精，我明白这在C国大概不是什么好话。”Vincent努力拼凑着语言，略显吃力地解释着。  
     
    “……”  
     
    叶修无法反驳，他也很无奈啊谁让他还真是个狐狸精呢！  
     
    “开门开门开门！！！外国佬你别躲在里面不出声别以为我不知道你想对老叶图谋不轨！快开门快开门！！哎原来没锁啊！”  
     
    随着一声响，门被用力地推开，映入眼帘的是离叶修只有几步之遥，笑得暧昧的F国战法，以及把叶修搂抱在怀中的Vincent。  
     
    这诡异的局面让所有人都愣了一下。  
     
    黄少天几步走过去，对Vincent怒目而视，嘴里连珠炮似的轰炸个不停，“我次奥！！你踏马还想玩3p？！我们都没跟老叶玩过啊再说你看他那小身板像是能承受3p的吗懂不懂发乎情止乎礼啊你们这些精虫上脑的老……唔唔”  
     
    嘴唇上传来微凉的触感，黄少天晃了神，后知后觉地发现是叶修将手放在了他的嘴上。  
     
    叶修捂住他的嘴，语气十分无奈，“少天，人家就是想跟我友好交流一下而已，你想哪里去了。是吧，Vincent？”  
     
    Vincent怔了怔，眼神复杂地看着叶修。  
     
    叶修挣脱开Vincent的怀抱，向门口走去，“我说你们，这么气势汹汹地是要干什么，打群架吗？”  
     
    “可是他……”黄少天还想说什么。  
     
    叶修摆摆手，“没什么好可是的，散了散了，都回去好好训练。”  
     
    说罢率先离开了房间，走的时候还不忘看了眼呆在原地的Vincent。  
     
    “哎老叶你等等我啊！”  
     
    黄少天朝Vincent比了个中指，示威性地呲了呲小虎牙，转身向叶修跑去。  
     
    刚进训练室，叶修就被摁在了椅子上，接受国家队众人的盘问。  
     
    “老叶老叶老叶！你没被那个外国佬怎么样吧快让我看看！嗯没什么可疑的痕迹还是那么白白嫩嫩的，你没事就好啊之前差点吓死我啊你知不知道！！”黄少天扑在叶修身上，这里摸摸那里捏捏，全身上下几乎摸了个遍，叶修眼神死，咸鱼一样任由他捏扁搓圆。  
     
    喻文州面带寒气地微笑着，强硬地将黄少天从叶修身上撕了下来。  
     
    “领队没事就好，不过这种事还是要提防着，谁知道会不会有下一次呢。”  
     
    “你们放心吧，叶修他以前经常碰到痴汉色狼之类的，轻轻松松就摆平了。”苏沐橙笑眯眯地说道。  
     
    “哎，经常遇到这种事，那岂不是很危险啊？”方锐搓了搓手，嘿嘿笑着，“要不老叶你嫁给我吧，保证把你护得好好的。”  
     
    张佳乐一巴掌糊上方锐的后脑勺，“滚吧你，就你那猥琐样，老叶能看上你我直播吞键盘！”  
     
    周泽楷走到叶修面前，很乖巧地笑了一下，然后伸出一根手指，抬起叶修的下颌，一字一句地开口，“小美人，从了我。”  
     
    ……全场寂静。  
     
    叶修微张着嘴，内心震撼得无以复加，原来小周是这样的人设吗？  
     
    见周泽楷都说出这话了，其他人也没什么好顾忌的了。  
     
    于是一窝蜂涌到叶修身边，把他整个人都围了起来。  
     
    “前辈跟了我吧，我是穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉类型的，保护你是绝对没问题的。”  
     
    “叶修你一定得选我！我是这里面身材最好的！”  
     
    “虽然我腹肌不是特别明显，但从今天，啊不明天起，一定会好好练的！”  
     
    “我要胸有胸要腹肌有腹肌，叶修选我！”  
     
    “前辈，我身材棒，器大，活好。”  
     
    我去，这都什么跟什么，相亲现场？非诚勿扰？你们好好说话，别动手行吗！感受到身上不知是谁的手，叶修咬着牙，只想一爪子狠狠挠过去。  
     
    不行，快要忍不住了，再这样下去...  
     
    “嗯啊...！”  
     
    随着一声拔高的呻吟，所有声音戛然而止。  
     
    叶修紧咬着下唇，眼眶通红，喘了口粗气，颤抖着声音道:“你们...都离我远点。”  
     
    气氛变得十分诡异。  
     
    叶修此刻的样子，简直就像是刚在床上被狠狠欺负过一样。  
     
    众人不由得想象，如果他躺在自己身下，也会露出这样的表情，在自己的抽插顶弄中，发出一声声高亢的、尖锐的甜腻呻吟，最后浑身颤抖着出精，一股一股地射在小腹上，呜咽着，哑着嗓音哀求身上的人停下来，不要再淫弄他的穴了……  
     
    “叶修……”不同于其他人，苏沐橙露出担忧的表情，她不是第一次见到这样的叶修，很不对劲，仿佛在竭力忍耐着什么，似乎只要稍微越雷池一步，轻轻推他那么一把，就会彻底地、不加掩饰地爆发出来。  
     
    手不受控制地伸向面前的人，待黄少天反应过来时，他已经紧紧地攥住了叶修的手腕，力度大到难以挣脱。  
     
    机会主义者的本能，在这一刻毫不掩饰地释放了出来。  
     
    他的视线在叶修身上游移了几圈，最后死死黏在因方才的混乱而宽松不已的领口上，白得晃眼的肌肤，精致深凹的锁骨随着呼吸一起一伏，凸出的喉结上下动了动，艰难地咽下了一口唾沫。  
     
    啊啊啊老叶果然是……！这个人是冰淇淋做的吗不然怎么会有舔遍他全身的冲动啊！又香又软脸蛋感觉真好捏脸红红的样子看起来好诱人锁骨也好漂亮啊好想在上面留下齿痕怎么办怎么办好想让他给我生个孩子啊！！  
     
    黄少天整个人仿佛变成了一块牛皮糖，狠劲黏在叶修的身上，撕都撕不开，扑在柔软的躯体上，捧起他的脸，对着光滑白皙的脸颊又亲又舔，留下滑腻腻的湿痕，两只手在腰眼上来回抚摸着，甚至还有向下的趋势，直到叶修开始拼命捶打他的肩膀才停止，意犹未尽地舔了舔唇。  
     
    众人这才反应过来，纷纷对黄少天怒目而视。  
     
    “呼...呜...”叶修艰难地喘着气，睫毛抖得像振动羽翼的蝴蝶，每一次扇动都仿佛触及到了内心最柔软的地方。  
     
    黄少天盯着他，双眸晶亮，语调快速地说着:“老叶老叶老叶！不要隐瞒了，我知道你的真实身份了！真没想到你居然会是……”  
     
    叶修浑身一震，如遭雷击，难道他暴露了？这么快？  
     
    “不就是omega吗有什么大不了的，你看你还不是照样把一群alpha给打趴下了！”  
     
    黄少天一脸你别说了我什么都懂的表情，伸长手臂一把将叶修捞进了怀里，将脸埋在他的颈窝上，“你为了不暴露身份，用了这么多年的抑制剂，实在太委屈你了，以后有我在什么都不用担心了，本剑圣会护着你一辈子的，放心地投入我的怀抱吧！”  
     
    叶修:？？？他在说什么我怎么一个字都听不懂？？  
     
    “什么跟什么，该不是穿越了吧你。”叶修悄悄松了口气，原来没被发现啊。  
     
    “啥？老叶你不是omega吗，身娇体软易推倒有发情期还能给我怀孕生孩子的那种？”黄少天从他肩上抬起头来，满脸懵逼。  
     
    “不是，快滚。”叶修推开他，冷漠道。  
     
    黄少天扭头望向喻文州，眼里刻满了遭受背叛后的愤懑。  
     
    喻文州摊了摊手，表示自己是无辜的。  
     
    “可是...”不是omega，那怎么会变得如此异常？然而问了叶修也不会得到答案，要是能说他早说了，这事也只能暂时搁置了。  
     
    这一晚，心思各异的众人，抱着满腔的疑惑与不解，入睡了。  
     
    除了黄少天。  
     
    是的没错，只有他是例外。  
     
    此时的黄少天，正蹑手蹑脚地，做贼似的摸向叶领队的房间。  
     
    到了门口，他却拿不定主意了。  
     
    这时候敲门，老叶会不会睡着了啊，就算醒着，真的会开吗，就算会开，如果他敲了门，这么安静，其他房间没睡着的人肯定也会听见的，哎哎他到底该不该敲啊！  
     
    干脆一不做二不休，先进去了再说。  
     
    黄少天下定决心，伸出手拨了拨门把手，门却自动轻轻地弹开了。  
     
    诶，老叶忘记锁门了？  
     
    黄少天暗戳戳摸进去，轻柔地带上门，刚抬头就和目瞪口呆的叶修对上了视线，顿时呼吸一滞。  
     
    叶修刚从浴室里出来，衣服还没穿，下面堪堪围了块浴巾，里面甚至连内裤都没穿。  
     
    看见黄少天，叶修心里警铃大作，这小子平时就毛手毛脚的，心思也不过多掩饰，这大半夜的来找他……  
     
    按捺下骤然加快的心跳，叶修在床边坐下，双腿闭得紧紧的，问道:“少天？这么晚了，找我有事？”  
     
    黄少天没搭腔，只觉得两眼一阵阵发疼--被那双又长又直的大白腿给晃的。  
     
    一个男人，怎么能有这样漂亮完美的一双腿。  
     
    毛孔细不说，连体毛都没有，也没多余的肌肉，看上去软软的，白皙的皮肤跟一层玉似的，泛着莹润的光泽，薄薄地覆盖在皮肉组织上，直想让人从脚踝一路舔吻到腿根，再在上面留下几个鲜红的印记。  
     
    喉咙紧了紧，黄少天突然觉得有些干渴，他抿抿嘴唇，艰涩道:“...是有点事。”  
     
    “什么事这么重要？”叶修紧盯着他。  
     
    确实是很重要的事，黄少天大脑放空，满眼都是那双好看得要人命的腿。  
     
    见他半天没回答，只是直勾勾地盯着自己，叶修顺着他的视线看去，落在自己的腿上，有些尴尬地站起身，想找件衣服来遮一遮。  
     
    才刚走了两步路，他就后悔了。  
     
    不好！床上的东西还没！  
     
    叶修意识到的时候已经晚了，黄少天好不容易才从腿上移开的视线瞬间就转移到了那堆不和谐的玩具上，眼睛睁得大大的，目光复杂地死死盯着床。  
     
    叶修很不争气地红了脸，难得说话都不太利索，慌乱地解释道:“这、这个是酒店里的，我不是...”  
     
    “叶修。”黄少天突然叫了他一声。  
     
    他的声音低沉，喑哑，清亮的少年音被压得极低，是叶修从没听过的声线。  
     
    “这么饥渴的话，这里有个人形按摩棒，免费帮你，怎么样，要不要？”黄少天舔了舔嘴唇，露出尖锐的虎牙，眼里盈着笑，却第一次让叶修有了压迫感。  
     
    这样的他和平日判若两人，褪去了阳光活泼的青年模样，笑得十分男人，眼神滚烫炽热，性感又危险，像是剑圣的冰雨，锐利，强势，势不可挡地要摧毁叶修所有的防御，破开他的外壳，然后撕咬品尝内里鲜嫩美味的软肉。  
     
    叶修一时愣了神，连反抗的话都忘了说。  
     
    如果是黄少天的话，阳气一定特别纯净特别好吃吧。  
     
    “不出声的话，我就当你同意咯？”黄少天咧嘴一笑，然后非常强势地推倒了叶修。  
     
    浴巾被当做破布一样，粗暴地扯开，直接扔到地上，黄少天凝视着暴露在他眼底下的部位，兴奋地眯起了眸子。  
     
    几乎没有毛，柱身和龟头都是极其浅淡的粉色，看上去十分可爱，像是根小肉芽，此时并未勃起，软趴趴地蛰伏着。  
     
    “老叶你连这地方都那么可爱啊，要不要看看我的，又长又粗的大鸡巴，龟头差不多就有鸡蛋那么大，你的小屁眼肯定装不下的。”黄少天俯身在叶修耳边，絮絮叨叨地说着骚话，一只手在粉嫩的肉物上不停拨弄着。  
     
    “啊...啊...”叶修大张着嘴，发出几声可以说得上是浪荡的呻吟，软腰随着黄少天的动作使劲地摇摆扭动着，脑子被高涨的情欲糊成一团。  
     
    他知道这样下去不行，那两样绝对不能被看到的东西就要冒出来了，可是他更知道，他的身体有多渴望被抚慰被疼爱，后面那张穴有多期待被粗硬的大鸡巴狠狠插入，然后插得他骚水四溅，最后只会掰开穴求着人给他更多。  
     
    等到叶修差不多勃起，黄少天也硬得快要爆炸了，他放过了叶修的性器，几根手指并拢，摸了摸色泽鲜嫩的肉缝，轻轻地掰开两瓣屁股，露出正缓缓翕动着的肉穴。  
     
    “老叶...你这里真好看...”他将手指放在穴口上，立刻感受到里面传来剧烈的吸力，饥渴难耐地要将他的手指吞吃进去。  
     
    有什么黏滑湿稠的东西滑落到了手上，黄少天一看，是水，当然不是普通的水，而是从叶修的穴眼里，源源不断流出的骚水。  
     
    手指探到鼻尖旁，带着微不可见的颤抖，是香的。他伸出舌头尝了一口，有点甜，花蜜似的，让人还想品尝更多。  
     
    叶修已经软成了一潭春水，薄薄的一层面皮被粉嫩的颜色浸了个透，眼中水雾弥漫，一副弦然欲泣的样子，嘴唇微张，一截鲜红的软舌从里面微微探出来。  
     
    黄少天听见，他用软得能化开的嗓音，一遍遍地含着他的名字，低声哀求着:“少天，少天...不行...不能这样...”  
     
    咔嘣。  
     
    黄少天的脑内，名为理智的那根弦，发出了清脆的断裂声。  
     
    他一把抓住叶修纤细的手腕，按在了头顶上，如凶狠的雄狮一般，埋头下去啃咬柔嫩的颈肉，另一只手伸到下方，急切地脱着裤子。  
     
    叶修挣扎得很激烈，冲着他不住地摇头，嘴里发出含混不清的呜呜声。  
     
    黄少天死死盯着他，不自觉地抬高了音量:“为什么不行，为什么要拒绝我，我喜欢你啊老叶，我喜欢你了好多年啊...”  
     
    随着话音的最后一个字落下，一根手指也探入了湿滑软热的肉洞里，被窄小的肠道夹得紧紧的，黄少天红了眼，隔着内裤一下一下地顶弄着泥泞一片的肉穴。  
     
    “不...不要！啊--！”  
     
    叶修骤然急促而尖锐地叫了一声，浑身剧烈地颤抖着，嘴唇抿得死紧，手指节攥在一起，用力得泛了白，像是忍耐什么到了极限，随时面临崩溃的边缘。  
     
    黄少天立马慌了神，赶紧停止了所有的动作，急切地问道:“老叶...你，你怎么了，没事吧？”  
     
    “出去！”叶修几乎是从牙关里逼出来的这两个字。  
     
    “老叶……”  
     
    “快点！出去！”头上和尾椎下方已经开始发热，如果黄少天还留在这儿，那今天说什么都得暴露。  
     
    “老叶，刚才是我不对，但是我不后悔，我喜欢你，你就等着被我攻略吧！”  
     
    黄少天提上裤子，快速地在叶修光洁的额头上亲了一口，几步跑了出去。  
     
    这叫什么事啊...已经半妖化的叶修顶着头上毛茸茸的狐耳，生无可恋地抱住了自己软扑扑的蓬松大尾巴。  
     
    第二天去训练室，一切都很正常，黄少天也没表现得太过别扭，反而更加黏人了，搂搂腰摸摸屁股，引得其他人群起攻之，拖去竞技场被轮了一遍又一遍。  
     
    晚上，叶修刚掀开被子，正一屁股坐床上，耳畔就传来了几声门响。  
     
    打开门，发现站在门口的是穿着睡衣的喻文州，叶修几乎想翻个白眼，“你们约好的是不是，还每天晚上来一个？”  
     
    喻文州扬起唇，并没有正面回答他的问题，笑吟吟地问道:“昨天晚上，少天是去了前辈的房间吧？”  
     
    叶修摸摸脖子，不以为然道:“明知故问，你还不清楚吗。”  
     
    喻文州眼神闪烁，目光扫过叶修脖颈上的红色暗痕，饶有兴味地开口:“少天和前辈，做了什么吧？”  
     
    叶修微不可察地僵了僵，脑子飞快地转动着。  
     
    喻文州似乎并不打算听他的回答，往前迈了一步，眼中笑意更深，“我可以进去吗？”  
     
    叶修不动声色地拉开了两人的距离，“你又有什么事？”  
     
    “人生大事呢，前辈。”喻文州轻笑两声，清了清嗓子，正色道:“开玩笑的，我来是想跟前辈探讨一下明天的作战方案。”  
     
    “...哦，那你进来吧。”叶修侧过身子，给他让出一条路。  
     
    说是讨论战术，但鬼知道他到底有没有在听，已经说了一小时，口干舌燥的叶修几乎想揪着喻文州的领子，问他到底想干嘛。  
     
    喻文州正坐在他旁边，托着腮，弯着眼眸，目光炽热地盯着他看。  
     
    视线所及之处像是被冰冷的蛇信子缓缓舔舐了一遍，裸露在外的肌肤如灼烧一般滚烫，叶修忍不住瑟缩了一下。  
     
    “怎么，前辈不喜欢被我这样看着？”喻文州挑了挑眉，语气中带上了一丝戏谑的笑意。  
     
    “没有没有，你随便看，看多久都行。”我就不信你还能看出朵花来，叶修捏着笔，继续在纸上写写划划。  
     
    叶修的脊背微微弯曲着，这使喻文州能够很好地观察到叶修头顶的风光，乌黑细软的发丝包裹着一个小小的漩涡，他忍不住伸手在那个可爱的发旋上揉了揉，没料到叶修浑身一抖，猛地站起身，口中溢出一声急喘，红着眼睛，小白兔似的瞪着他。  
     
    反应真可爱。  
     
    喻文州露出一个得逞的坏笑，跟着站起身，将手按在柔软的发顶上，轻缓地抚摸了两下，“前辈的敏感点还真是奇特，就跟小动物一样呢。”  
     
    狐狸是犬科动物，本性难移，叶修竟然不自觉地弯下脖颈，乖顺地让他摸头，还舒服得眯起了眸子，用脸蹭着喻文州的手腕，像是家养的小狗一样任主人抚摸。  
     
    渐渐地，头上的手不再满足于停留在同一个地方，不安分地滑到了耳垂上，再顺势落在了颈侧，隐隐还有下滑的趋势，像只滑溜的触手一样，隐晦地、暧昧地，拨动着他的神经末梢。  
     
    叶修蓦地回过神来，咬了咬牙，半羞半恼地拍开了喻文州的手。  
     
    他，他怎么能跟只狗一样心安理得地享受人类的爱抚呢！  
     
    真是岂有此理，一个二个都把他当只小动物来随意调戏揉捏！  
     
    狐狸精不发威，还真当他是只小奶狗啊！  
     
    叶修默默呲出两颗尖牙，将头凑近喻文州白皙的颈项旁，打算张嘴就是一口。  
     
    ...所以为什么要选择最原始的方式呢，还记得你是个妖精吗？  
     
    方式不计，有用就行。却没料到叶修的计划落了空，就在他探头过去的时候，喻文州闷笑一声，眼疾手快地扣住了他的腰肢，直接往怀里一带。  
     
    叶修发誓他这辈子都没见喻文州手速这么快过。  
     
    叶修使劲推了推禁锢着自己的宽阔胸膛，无奈纹丝不动，他扭了扭身子，警告道:“喻文州，你最好放开我。”  
     
    喻文州含笑看他，此时的叶修落在他眼里，就像一只被撩拨得炸了毛的小野猫，有点小蛮横，更多的是可爱，让人忍不住想再多欺负他一点，为自己展现出更可爱的一面。  
     
    他这么想着，环在叶修腰上的双臂收紧了几分，变本加厉地在散发着清香的脖项上亲了一下，顺带探出舌尖，浅尝辄止地轻嘬了几口，印下几点暧昧的红痕。  
     
    “叶修前辈，你真的很美味呢。”  
     
    他们坐的地方背后就是床，喻文州松开叶修，却又推了他一把，喻叶二人双双跌倒在了床上。  
     
    喻文州正好扑在叶修的身上，叶修暗道不好，急忙想要起身，却被牢牢地压在了喻文州的身下。  
     
    细密的发丝触碰着脸颊，两人的身体严丝合缝地贴合在一起，加上身高又相仿，叶修似乎能触碰到面前那张微翘的薄唇，以及清晰地感受到，从下腹处传来的坚硬滚烫的触感。  
     
    “喻文州，”叶修几乎是从牙齿里咬出来的这几个字，“管好你的凶器，它顶到我了。”  
     
    “是你不好，”喻文州用一根手指轻轻戳了戳叶修饱满的额头，满含宠溺地说着，“你这么诱人，我引以为傲的小兄弟都管不住自己了。”  
     
    叶修睁圆了眼，着实吃了一惊，为这个人脸皮的厚度和没下限的程度所震撼，非常不合时宜地想感叹一句青出于蓝而胜于蓝。  
     
    两人的脸越凑越近，下腹也越贴越紧，几乎已经完全贴合在了一起，有一下没一下地磨蹭着，喻文州的手还十分不老实地摸上了叶修的屁股，看那架势，似乎还想剥开内裤，直接往里面探去。  
     
    “叶修，可以吗？” 喻文州哑着嗓子，询问道。  
     
    “不可...唔...”叶修想也没想就拒绝，却被直接封住了声音，呼吸的能力被尽数掠夺，舌头被迫与入侵的两根手指交缠着，喻文州夹住他的软舌，当成性玩具一样地狎弄亵玩，捏着那截红肉，尽情地拉扯蹂躏，不依不饶地探入到更深的地方去，细致地揩掉流了一下巴的口水，再将晶莹的液体均匀地涂抹在锁骨和胸膛上。  
     
    喻文州的另一只手也终于伸进了禁区，握着那根小巧的肉物，缓慢地捋动起来。  
     
    “呜嗯嗯嗯！！”叶修使劲摇着头，抗拒他的进攻，兽齿冒了出来，却迟迟狠不下心咬下去，在这进行抉择的短短时间里，内裤已经被喻文州扒了下来。  
     
    叶修的私处干净漂亮得不可思议，连一根多余的杂毛都没有，阴茎是粉的，臀缝是粉的，屁眼里的嫩肉也是粉的，如果把自己的鸡巴拿进去磨一磨，把粉红色的小屁眼给插得红肿不已，嫩肉全被翻出来，肛口被磨得破了皮，稍微碰一下就抽着气直喊疼...  
     
    喻文州停下来观赏了一会儿，深吸了口气，下身涨得发疼，他快要忍不住想掏出粗硬滚热的鸡巴，在那个骚水泛滥的小肉洞里好好泡一泡了。  
     
    待会儿他的肉棒就要插到朝思暮想的肉穴里，一次次地把滚烫的浓精射在叶修的肠道深处，烫得他一边尖叫，一边痛苦地捂住快要被涨破的小肚子，他觉得光是想想都能射出来。  
     
    但当下，他显然不仅仅满足于想象。  
     
    “啊！不行，快住手...”私密处被有些粗暴地触碰，微烫的手心在粉肉上面使劲揉搓，玩胸乳似的又捏又揉，还在会阴上胡乱抹了两把，收获了满手的淫水。  
     
    “别动，放心交给我，会让前辈舒服的。”他的喘息很粗重，隐忍得十分辛苦，“已经这么湿了……”  
     
    “文州...嗯、嗯...别，不要...”空气被动情的异香所包裹，叶修的身体已经逐渐沉沦于欲望，开始随着喻文州的动作摇摆着屁股和腰肢。  
     
    可他的神智却仍保持着清醒，虽然真的特别舒服，但他不能就这样放任喻文州做下去。  
     
    打个不确切的比方，白娘子变成蛇的时候，许仙可是被活活吓死了过去，要是喻文州有个三长两短，他上哪儿去给他采能起死回生的灵芝啊。  
     
    察觉到叶修的不专心，喻文州惩罚性地用指甲刮了刮幼嫩的穴肉，像是觉得还不够，又俯身下去，将圆润嫩白的耳珠叼在嘴里含吮，用唇齿在上面辗转厮磨。  
     
    两根细长的手指在穴口处打着转，并在一起缓缓按揉着敏感的穴缘，试探性地伸入一个指节。  
     
    鲜明的入侵感从下方无比清晰地传来，叶修猛然睁大了眼睛，用劲全身力气，狠狠推了喻文州一把，成功将他推出了半米左右。  
     
    喻文州在原地站稳身形，苦笑了一声，垂着眼看他，“少天可以，我却不行？”  
     
    “少天没有做到这一步，而且也不是谁可不可以的问题。”叶修双眼一闭，索性断了后路，“过几天，再过几天我就全都告诉你们。”  
     
    早知道隐瞒事实会造成这样的后果，他还不如早点敞开天窗说亮话，就算他们想一起上他也认了，总比现在这样吊着好吧。  
     
    “...”喻文州沉默了很久，眸光很黯淡，失神地盯着地面。  
     
    叶修不忍心看他这样，叹息一声，主动圈住他的脖颈，送上缠绵悱恻的一吻，末了还在喻文州的嘴唇上轻舔了两下，微微喘息着说:  
     
    “现在最多只可以做到这一步，相信我，等到我准备好，把一切都告诉你们了，你想做什么都可以。”  
     
    叶修看着喻文州倏地弯起来的眼眸，觉得自己好像作了个大死。   
     
    唉，等到世邀赛结束，就告诉他们真相吧。     
     
    虽然大概，自己会很辛苦就是了，叶修苦着脸想到。  
     
    第三天晚上没人来敲门，夜色刚至，叶修就被王杰希给堵在了房门口。  
     
    平心而论，整个国家队叶修好感度最高的就是王杰希，心目中的择偶标准，但他又不敢实话实说，总不能直接把人推床上对他说我其实是只狐狸精我发情期到了咱们来做吧。  
     
    狐狸精可是天生勾人魂魄吸人精气的，叶修又从没跟人做过，他可不敢担保一时欢愉后面一缩就把王杰希的阳气都给吸跑了。  
     
    哎想想也许可以，指不定人家还是从某片西幻大陆穿越过来的魔法师呢。  
     
    叶修戳了戳王杰希的胸膛，往后靠了靠，“我说大眼，你这样多有伤风化啊，咱们有话好好说，别离这么近。”  
     
    “我还什么都没做，怎么就有伤风化了？”王杰希挑眉回道。  
     
    他抓住叶修的手腕，缓缓地摩挲上去，在手心上慢悠悠地画着圈，带来羽毛轻挠般的撩人痒意，从手心一直传递到神经末梢，脊椎骨像过电一样地软了半截。  
     
    职业选手的手可以说是全身上下最敏感的部位了，这一点王杰希再清楚不过，可他偏偏要变着花样，狎玩那双修长白皙的手掌。  
     
    叶修抖了抖掉了一地的鸡皮疙瘩，“王大眼儿，你这人干脆转职成流氓得了。”     
     
    王杰希轻笑，身子又凑近了点，将叶修抵在门上，欺身上前，逼仄的空间里投下大片阴影，炽热的鼻息喷洒在面颊上，染上了几抹浅薄的嫩红色。  
     
    “哪有，我对你还是很绅士的。”王杰希轻轻勾了勾叶修的小指，一错不错地盯着他，“床下是绅士，上了床再变成流氓也不迟。”  
     
    叶修翻了个白眼，几乎想为他的不要脸鼓掌，“骚话满天飞，老流氓称号实至名归。”  
     
    “这就流氓了，想不想试试更刺激更流氓点的？”他准确地找到已经半凸起的两个小点，不重不轻地揉弄起来，手指在乳晕上打着转，时不时按压几下软得跟果冻一样的小奶头。  
     
    “嗯...大眼...”叶修微喘着，轻轻唤了他一声。  
     
    “嗯？”王杰希哑着嗓音，低低地回复。  
     
    叶修扬起了嘴角，噗嗤一声笑出声来，“这么近距离地看，你的大小眼好吓人啊。”  
     
    “……”这人就是有瞬间毁掉气氛的本事。  
     
    王杰希面无表情地掐了一把叶修的腰，满意地收获了一只软趴趴的修修。  
     
    远处隐约有嘈杂声传来，夹杂着渐行渐近的脚步声，清晰可辨地传到耳朵里。  
     
    王杰希低下头，用鼻尖轻触着叶修的发顶。叶修听见他压低声线，说出的每一个字都充斥着狎昵的暧昧，“这里不方便，来我房间吗？”  
     
    魔术师的眼睛像是一个具有魔力的漩涡，深邃，神秘，散发出源源不断的吸引力，要将他拉扯到那片温柔的星辰里。  
     
    鬼使神差地，叶修点了点头。  
     
    王杰希的房间布局和他没有太大的不同，但给人的感觉十分整洁，床铺得整整齐齐，一丝多余的褶皱都没有。  
     
    叶修瞥了他一眼，真不愧是居家好男人啊。  
     
    “随便坐，想吃什么水果？”王杰希问道。  
     
    “葡萄吧。”叶修没骨头似的靠在沙发上，懒懒地应了句。  
     
    “好，我去给你洗。”  
     
    叶修托着下巴，看着王杰希帅气挺拔的背影，心头涌上些许暖意，像是被喂了块糖果一样甜。  
     
    没过几分钟，王杰希端着一整盘葡萄出来了，个个形状饱满，色泽新鲜，紫得发亮，表皮上沾着晶莹的水珠。  
     
    他坐在叶修身侧，非常自然地拿起一个葡萄递到叶修嘴边。  
     
    叶修从善如流地接过，嘴里不忘说道:“哎，大眼好男人啊，将来哪个姑娘要是能嫁给你，那可赚大发了。”  
     
    “谢谢夸奖，”王杰希笑了笑，“这个好男人只想要你。”  
     
    “咳咳……”叶修差点被呛着，尴尬地咳嗽了几下，眼睛瞟来瞟去就是不看王杰希。  
     
    智商情商碾压一众人的叶修，平生最怕直球。  
     
    这话我没法接啊，叶修只好一个劲往嘴里塞葡萄，吃得腮帮子都鼓了起来，活像只啃瓜子的小仓鼠。  
     
    王杰希轻笑出声，戳了戳叶修鼓得溜圆的脸颊，再捏住柔软的颊肉，往两边扯了扯。  
     
    “唔唔，包不住了……”叶修张开嘴，淡紫色的果液混合着口水顺着嘴角流下，两只泛着水光的下垂眼惨兮兮地把他望着。  
     
    “小笨蛋。”王杰希语气十分无奈，将手伸向叶修的嘴唇。  
     
    细长的手指在薄软的唇片上轻轻摩挲着，勾勒出优美的唇形，再试探性地探入一根指节，轻缓地按碎堵在嘴里的果肉，挤出一股股甜腻的果汁。  
     
    他的动作十分色情，甚至可以说得上淫亵，仿佛那不仅仅只是一张嘴，而是更为湿热紧致的甬道，欢愉地翕动着软肉，绞他夹他，把那截还不够粗的手指讨好地往里吃，再用产出来的骚水浇灌他，最后把手指都泡出褶皱来...  
     
    感受到口中柔软的湿意，等叶修回过神来的时候，他已经把王杰希的手指含了两根在嘴里，柔软的舌尖还不停在上面轻咬慢舔，留下一片淫靡的水痕。  
     
    明明不是特别炎热的天气，两个人却都觉得浑身热得快要烧起来，从大脑一路烧到下腹，到处都是滚烫的火苗。  
     
    “叶修...你真是个妖精。”王杰希扣住叶修的腰，舔吻着他的耳廓，湿热的舌头在敏感的耳洞里一伸一缩，模仿着性交的动作，带起阵阵黏腻暧昧的啧啧水声。  
     
    “呵呵……”叶修低低地笑了起来，带着蛊惑人心的意味。他用那双温和乖顺的下垂眼注视着王杰希，眼中覆盖着水汽，眉梢带笑，眼角晕红，染着微醺的醉意，竟然有种媚眼如丝的感觉。  
     
    “告诉你一个秘密，”低沉的烟嗓回响在耳边，小钩子似的撩动着心弦，“其实我是只狐狸精。”  
     
    “我信，”王杰希的手顺着腰线滑下，包裹住了两瓣翘挺绵软的臀肉，“这么勾人，说你不是妖精我都不信。”  
     
    叶修靠在他怀里喘息，心里想着，你明明就不信。  
     
    所以他才敢直接说出来，牛鬼蛇神这种事，如果不是亲眼所见，没有人会随便相信的。  
     
    王杰希喘着粗气，跟揉面团似的，用力搓揉了两把多肉浑圆的屁股，放开了他，压抑着嗓音道:“今天先放过你，等拿了冠军，等着被干得叫爸爸吧。”  
     
    叶修老脸一红，羞恼地骂他没个正经。    
     
    次日，叶修晃悠悠地爬起床，大脑昏昏沉沉的，四肢也酸软无力，头部的负重量似乎一夜之间增加了不少。  
     
    抬手往头上一摸，果不其然，一对软绵绵的雪色狐耳直直地立在柔顺的发丝间，随着主人胸膛的每一次起伏而发出极细小的抖动，一经触碰便扑灵灵地颤。  
     
    白白的茸毛包裹着浅粉色的细嫩耳肉，让人只想咬住耳朵尖将这对可爱的兽耳含在口中狎玩，或是对着耳朵呼洒热气，欣赏它无助抖动的勾人样子。  
     
    唔，好像压到了什么软绵绵的东西。  
     
    “哎哟！”叶修一个翻身跪坐在床上，心疼地抱着他雪白的漂亮大尾巴，捋直上面的绒毛，梳理得一丝不乱，心满意足地摆了摆尾巴。  
     
    可是...这样子要怎么出去见人啊。  
     
    这次发情期经过太多人有意无意的撩拨，已经开始妖化了，再这样下去原形都要给逼出来了。  
     
    一旦彻底妖化，狐狸精的本质就会毕露无遗，抛媚眼勾手指，再过分点就是宽衣解带勾男人，俗称约炮。  
     
    发情期中，妖化了是很难再变回去的，最快捷的途径便是与某个人进行长达数日的交媾，从而吸收阳气，缓解体内的躁动和饥渴。  
     
    他还是只没破过处的狐狸精，突然让他和男人做爱，不仅思想上没做好准备，菊花也没做好准备啊。  
     
    叶修只好尽量将队服外套穿得宽松一些，拉起帽子把整个头部尽数遮住，狐耳耷拉在头上软趴趴地伏着，正好全被盖在了帽檐下面。  
     
    叶修刚一踏进餐厅，就遭到了全体人员的注目礼。  
     
    今天的叶修，似乎很不一样。  
     
    好像...感觉比平时更诱人了点？  
     
    而某几个干过坏事的则想的是，果然男人也是要多多滋润的。  
     
    叶修环视一圈，发现刚好剩下三个位置，找了个最靠窗的坐了下来。  
     
    突然癫狂。  
     
    周泽楷挤开正欲抢占叶修左边位置的方锐，一屁股坐了下来，周身冒起了小粉花，而右手边的座位成功被王杰希抢夺。  
     
    王杰希将身子稍稍向左边挪了挪，一本正经地吃着饭，偷偷地在桌子底下伸出手掌，还是那个熟悉的触感，用力在屁股上捏了一把，装作什么都没发生般撤回了手。  
     
    叶修差点没忍住溢到嘴边的低吟，一口银牙都快咬碎了，压低嗓音道:“老王你干嘛？！再耍流氓我要报警了。”  
     
    “还不是你太诱人，对着你我就忍不住耍流氓。”王杰希面不改色地答道，继续在桌下没事人一样地摸着叶修的大腿。  
     
    其他人注意到这边的动静，看看满脸通红的叶修便瞬间明白过来是怎么回事，纷纷抛以凌厉的眼刀，王杰希面无表情地全盘接受。  
     
    姓王的捏了前辈的屁股，还摸前辈的大腿，周泽楷瘪着嘴，十分不开心。  
     
    他也想摸，还想摸摸前辈的小菊花。  
     
    周泽楷不动声色地挪动着椅子，表情非常冷酷，一只手吃饭，一只手摸向了叶修的大腿内侧。  
     
    两个人就这样展开了拉锯战，持久不下，就差没直接摸进内裤里了。  
     
    “小周...大眼...你俩是不是靠太近了？”叶修的声音有些不稳，尾音打着颤地拐弯。  
     
    周泽楷头上的呆毛顿时变得蔫哒哒的，像个做错事的孩子一样，委屈巴巴地收回了手。  
     
    众人一直在关注叶修，自然没放过他的变化。  
     
    叶修的脸上通红一片，眼尾泛红，眼底覆盖着湿漉漉的水汽，似乎已经有些失去焦距，红润不已的嘴唇紧抿着，不知是因为干燥还是什么，时不时探出粉嫩的舌尖，有一下没一下地舔舐。  
     
    迟钝如孙翔唐昊，也发现叶修是真的很不对劲。  
     
    “前辈，脸很红，生病？”周泽楷嘴上关心着，心中狐疑，手径直伸进叶修的衣衫里，摸了摸火热的肌肤。  
     
    “哈啊--！”像是导火线一样，冰凉的手掌触碰到烫到极致的身躯，一阵细密的电流从尾椎骨窜过，从末端蔓延到头顶，半边身子都酥软了，叶修浑身一颤，没能忍住一声溢到嘴边的绵软呻吟。  
     
    现场有长达一分钟的寂静。  
     
    叶修晃着头，努力撑起身子站起来。  
     
    不，不行了，快忍不住了。  
     
    头顶以及身后的某个地方，有什么快要破体而出。  
     
    “啊！！”孙翔眼神飘忽了半天，突然大叫一声，像是受到了什么惊吓，眼睛瞪得大大的，说话间差点咬到舌头，话语因为情绪的激动而变得断断续续:“叶修！你你你，你怎么……？！”  
     
    循着孙翔的视线探寻过去，所有人的眼神都落在了叶修两腿之间的位置，那里极明显地鼓起了一个小帐篷，布料的颜色比周围要深上不少，仔细看就能发现是被某种液体打湿的。  
     
    再等等，真相已经昭然若揭了。  
     
    “前辈……”有人向他伸出手，但他已经无力去辨认是谁了。  
     
    叶修不顾众人的阻拦，跌跌撞撞地冲向了房间，连门都没来得及上锁。  
     
    情欲被彻底地引发出来，威力不比引爆一颗定时炸弹来得小，铺天盖地的情潮席卷而来，只一瞬间便吞噬了整具躯壳，拖入无边际的欲海中，逐渐放纵，沉沦。  
     
    而紧随其后的众人赶到房间门口，趁着门没锁，一鼓作气地推开门，一窝蜂地涌了进去。  
     
    “老叶老叶你到底怎……！”  
     
    声音戛然而止。  
     
    冲在最前方的黄少天看见眼前极具视觉冲击力的画面，嘴巴开开合合几次，半个音节都挤压不出来。  
     
    他们的领队，理应是个人类的叶修，正光裸着纤长柔软的身子，面向大门跪趴在宽敞的双人床上，弓起弧度优美的脊背，向后高高翘着白花花的浑圆臀部，难耐地磨蹭着床单。  
     
    修长白皙的手指探到身后，搅动抠挖着粉嫩小巧的屁眼，发出咕啾咕啾的淫乱水声，透明的淫液顺着进出的动作，一个劲地往外溅，身下的床单被蹂躏得皱巴巴一片，头上两只柔软的狐耳颤动个不停，因为舒爽而扑灵灵地摇晃着。  
     
    而最令人无法忽视的--那位于尾椎骨与隐秘沟壑之间的，赫然是一条毛茸茸的，蓬松的雪白大尾巴。

     
  End.


End file.
